User talk:AREA95000
Hi there! Welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Be sure to read Rules - They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also outline the guidleines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. :Spelling and Grammar - You should always use proper spelling and grammar in your articles. Readers will have a difficult time in reading your article if it is riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. :Mark your property - Whenever you create an article, label your property with . We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy Editting! -- KidVegeta (Talk) 21:41, May 22, 2012 Interesting Interesting page.KidVegeta 01:10, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Nimbus Please stop calling nimbus a boy. You know she's a girl, and it's mean. -KidVegeta Yes she is. -KidVegeta Allocation Protocol Hey Area. Starting today, you are allowed to leave one of your "neat" messages on a talk page per a week. And more will not be allowed (excessive spamming, yo). Hope you understand. -KidVegeta (talk) Why Why do you keep stating facts that everyone knows? Stop with that, it's annoying. AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 09:17, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Admin2 So you're still going to spam the obvious or other pointless things? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 02:18, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Use your eyes instead of your fingers. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 05:01, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Allocation Protocol V. 2.0 Spotlight Request Hi. Dragon Ball Fanon is in generally good shape and just needs a few tweaks to meet our spotlight criteria. For one, the main page protection would need to be dropped to only block anonymous users and new accounts from editing the page. There are also a few uncategorized pages. You would need to add some images to the main page -- right now there is just a logo. Finally, the spotlight would need to be approved by one of the active admins on the wiki. Please have the admin contact me on my talk page when the wiki can meet all of the spotlight criteria and I will check again. -- Wendy (talk) 03:53, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Spam I'm sure people have spoken to you about it before, but I'm not sure if you've ever been given an actual administrator warning. Much of what you've been doing is spamming, which includes comments like "interesting article" or "what would happen if this character fought _____" on talk pages, and posting comments on your own blogs when no one is commenting on them. And yes, it does say in the rules not to spam. I'm sure it's not too difficult to stop any of this, so consider this your only warning. If you do have questions, however, you can post on my them on my talk page. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 01:39, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Anything else, like writing stories. And if/when you comment on anything, don't do it just to get attention. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 01:43, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm not saying your comments do get attention. I'm saying you want attention by spamming as many comments as possible, regardless of how meaningful they are. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 01:48, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Recreating a blog you've already created also counts as spam. As I have not mentioned repeating the creation of the same blog, I will not block you for it. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 21:23, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 35Baragon (talk) 01:57, July 19, 2013 (UTC)Did you see Pacific Rim?35Baragon (talk) 01:57, July 19, 2013 (UTC)35Baragon sup sup Super 18 Compared to the other Super 18s, what do like more about mine?--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 22:47, July 23, 2014 (UTC)